


Art for 'The Six'

by lferion



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, Gen, Icons/Banners, Music, Playlist, Somewhat eclectic music collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner, icons, songlist/fanmix/playlist in two parts with cover art for BessemerProcess' 'The Six' in the 2011 Sanctuary Big Bang challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'The Six'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260726) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



> Many thanks to Grav_ity for running the challenge, BessemerProcess for writing an awesome fic to do art for, and to Ickaimp for encouragement and art-beta-ing. Your comments made this so much better, plus, I learned things, always a win.

* * *

  


**Poster/Banner/Header:**

Larger sizes are [here.](http://rathriordan.org/gallery/v/Journal_pics/The_Six/TheSixBanner3.jpg.html)

The base layer for this piece and the icons is an abstract painting done in acrylic. Both the painting and the photograph of it are by me. The other images are taken from screenshots from various Sanctuary episodes.

[Gallery with all the images in various sizes.](http://rathriordan.org/gallery/v/Journal_pics/The_Six/)   


* * *

  
**Icons:**

  
Declan

  
Ravi

* * *

 **Songlist/Fanmix/Playlist**

Part 1 - In Any Other World  


 _The Six - In Any Other World_  
01\. Jerusalem - Bruce Dickinson - The Chemical Wedding  
02\. A Friend I Call Desire - Ultravox - Lament  
03\. Take It Off - Ke$ha - Animal  
04\. Unnatural Selection - Muse - The Resistance  
05\. Turkish Song Of The Damned - The Pogues - If I Should Fall From Grace With God  
06\. People Are Strange - The Doors - Greatest Hits  
07\. Down the Rabbit Hole - Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment  
08\. Little Boys and Dinosaurs - Cassidy Haley - Little Boys and Dinosaurs  
09\. The Logical Song - Supertramp - Breakfast In America  
10\. Paint It Black - Siobhan Magnus - Paint It Black - Single  
11\. Battlefield - Jordin Sparks - Battlefield  
12\. The Mountain - Richard Shindell - Not Far Now  
13\. Patterns - Simon & Garfunkel - Parsley, Sage, Rosemary & Thyme  
14\. Hymn to Breaking Strain - Julia Ecklar& Leslie Fish - Space Heroes and Other Fools  
15\. Everyday Is Halloween - Dangerous Muse - Everyday Is Halloween / Give Me Danger - EP  
16\. Another Quiet Night In England - Oysterband - Alive & Shouting  
17\. Sober - P!nk - Funhouse  
18\. Jig of Slurs - Andrew Bryan & others - Poor Angus

Another version of the back is [here.](http://rathriordan.org/gallery/v/Journal_pics/The_Six/AnyOtherWorld_back_sil.jpg.html)

Part 2 - Smash the Empire  


 _The Six - Smash the Empire_  
19\. Prince Charming Comes - The Flash Girls - Maurice and I  
20\. My! My! Time Flies! - Enya - And Winter Came...  
21\. Inside of Every Human - Duet for Theremin and Lap Steel  
22\. Think of England - IAMX - Think of England - EP  
23\. Burn - Cassidy Haley - Little Boys and Dinosaurs  
24\. Funhouse - P!nk - Funhouse  
25\. DansMix - Corvus Corax - In Electronica - Zona Extrema  
26\. Black Eye, Yellow Eye - Annwn - Anarchy & Rapture  
27\. Fire On The Line - Steeleye Span - A Rare Collection 1972-1996  
28\. Oh My Heart - R.E.M. - Oh My Heart - Single  
29\. One Toy Soldier - Enya - And Winter Came...  
30\. Magpie - Maddy Prior - Seven For Old England  
31\. Cemeteries Of London - Coldplay - Viva La Vida, or Death and All His Friends  
32\. Crusade - Will - Pearl Of Great Price  
33\. Red Rain - Peter Gabriel - So  
34\. Will You Remember? - The Cranberries - To The Faithful Departed  
35\. The Edge Of Glory - Lady Gaga - Born This Way  
36\. Sisters of Mercy - Judy Collins - Wildflowers  
37\. Take Some Fire - Beth Patterson & Kalafka - Take Some Fire  
38\. We Shall Come Home - Oysterband - Granite Years

Other sizes and a variation are in the [gallery.](http://rathriordan.org/gallery/v/Journal_pics/The_Six/)

Megaupload link to download zip file with songs, album art, and a text file with the track listing. Each part is the length of a standard cd. File is 189 MB.

<http://www.megaupload.com/?d=0PLVMMGP>

* * *


End file.
